


When Mahr'ki visits Riften...

by shadowNova



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Death to all guardsmen!, Gen, Glitches, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowNova/pseuds/shadowNova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off an amusing glitch that happened while I was playing Skyrim today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Mahr'ki visits Riften...

Mahr'ki slipped into Riften, yawning and pulling Lydia behind her. "Remind me again, my Thane, why we are here? Not that I mind, but-" "Because I -want- that plot of land, and can't afford it yet. So." Lydia rolled her eyes, following her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw an arrow headed her way, and lifted her shield just in time to block it. "What the fuck?!" She exclaimed, turning to see who had shot at her. And then, she stopped. "By the eight, what is going -on- here?" "Hm?" The khajiit turned around, then stopped, as well. "...What... Um..."

A guard was shooting at Maul, while Sapphire stabbed another. Repeatedly. "...Okay, so are -those two- attacking the guards, or are the guards attacking -them-?" Lydia finally asked, after a while of watching. "I'm... Not sure..." Finally, the two were knocked down, and Mahr'ki thought that would be the end of it, as the guards turned and walked away. "Well, that was amusing.." she muttered, turning on her way. A few moments later, when she was talking to Brynjolf, shouting was heard. She shut her eyes. "Lydia, are they-" "Yes, my Thane." She sighed, turning to watch as the two started beating on the guards again- and, killing a few. "Oooh... Loot..." She slipped away from Brynjolgf and Lydia, scampering over to strip the bodies of, well, everything. Lydia sighed, rolling her eyes, before the khajiit called out, "Get over here and help me dispose of these bodies! They're an eyesore!"

She groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Is she trying to put the bodies in the river...?" Brynjolf nodded. "Aye, lass, she is." "Lovely..." Still, she walked over, grabbing the feet of the body. Together, the two managed to loot and dispose of all of the bodies, leaving the river full of corpses. As they turned and left the city, Mahr'ki chuckled, and commented, "You know, I think Riften's run out of guards."

**Author's Note:**

> This is an actual experience (minus the dialog) that I had today while playing Skyrim. I felt it necessary to share- though, I have no clue what mod could have caused this... Still, it was funny!


End file.
